Baby Mine
by RIAADVD
Summary: A veces… el destino juega con nosotros de una manera cruel y sádica. Pero en esos momentos en donde crees que pierdes todo, resulta que hay algo especial que siempre te hace sonreír. Regalo de navidad para "Saint Lu Y Rihannon". Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro.


Cuando miro las paredes del consultorio donde me realizaran el ecosonograma, tengo la sensación de que estoy en una caja blanca que se vuelve más y más pequeña conforme pasa el tiempo, es asfixiante e insoportable. Nunca me han gustado los hospitales desde el punto del vista del paciente, siempre he tenido la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar en ellos si te quedas mucho tiempo esperando. Puedo operar sin ningún tipo de problema a una persona que presente una enfermedad terminal, y puedo incluso dar la noticia de la muerte de alguien sin problemas, pero ser paciente… es un asco total.

Pero heme aquí, sentada como una tonta paciente mas mientras observo como una chica que ronda mi edad, me hace todos los preparativos para un ecosonograma. Creo que si no fuere por el hecho de que estoy en una cita para revisar el estado de mi hijo, ya me hubiese ido pa' el coño.

Aun no puedo creer que este embarazada, después de que recibí la noticia en aquel baño de mi casa, todo se convirtió en una espiral de eventos inauditos. Regresando en el tiempo, creo que la manera en que se lo dije a Shun no fue la mejor, juraría que solo he visto su cara así cuando lo confronté para que no fuese al santuario y arriesgara su vida ¡Pero que más podía hacer! Estábamos en nuestra casa y todos nos encontrábamos asustados, y simplemente se me salió como un comentario… Ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo tomó muy bien.

El que sí creo que no lo tomó muy bien fue Ikki; en definitiva, nunca olvidare la expresión de mi cuñado cuando dije que estaba encinta, juro que a veces no se qué pensar acerca de ese fénix, pero al menos está contento… creo. Bueno… supongo que Seika se encargara de ayudarle, últimamente veo que hay una gran amistad entre ambos.

Me encantaría que Shun estuviese aquí, así me gustaría que experimentara esta sensación de ver el primer eco de nuestro hijo. Pero luego de que termináramos con aquel asunto entre Hyoga y Siningrado, decidimos que lo mejor era regresara al trabajo y así el empezare a ahorrar para los gastos del niño.

Al fijar la vista en mi vientre, siento que parece mentira que dos meses y medio haya pasado tan rápido. Es curioso como el tiempo pasa sin que te des cuenta ¿No?

Muy bien ¿Estamos listas? –me preguntó la enfermera luego de colocar todo en orden para comenzar el eco.

Por supuesto –contesté con una animada sonrisa y un gran brillo en mis ojos.

Todo estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando de repente escucho un ruido de pisadas en el pasillo. Luego de unos segundos, en donde la chica y yo nos quedamos observando la puerta, pudimos apreciar como esta se abría con fuerza, mostrando la imagen de un agotado Shun.

…

¡Shun! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué esta aqui? Aunque una mejor pregunta seria ¿Qué habrá hecho para conseguir llegar a mi eco? Bueno… Creo que eso no es tan importante ahora mismo.

¡Shun! ¿Estás bien? –pregunté con algo de preocupación al ver como mi esposo intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Si… espera… listo… estoy mejor –luego de haber dicho esto, Shun se sienta a mi lado y me toma de la mano- ¿No habrás creído que me perdería el primer eco de nuestro hijo, no?

Shun…

No tengo palabras en este momento, por algún extraño motivo siento como las lágrimas inundan mis ojos. Nunca he sido de las que se guidan a llorar fácilmente… ¡Y lo de la vez del santuario no cuenta! Pero al ver como mi hombre está en frente de mí… apoyándome incondicionalmente, no puedo evitarlo.

Bueno… Ahora que están los dos padres ¿Podemos empezar? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa empática.

Claro –contestamos los dos al mismo.

A pesar de que el gel que me comienza a aplicar la chica es tan frio como el hielo, no me inmuto en lo mas mínimo, pues todo en lo que puedo pensar es en Shun y en como su mano aprieta con fuerza la mía.

Pasan los segundos y observo con atención como la chica se queda mirando la pantalla. Su mirada demuestra algo de confusión al principio y puedo identificar que poco a poco, esta pasar a ser preocupante. Por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse y todos mis sentidos comienzan a indicarme lo peor; pero mi cerebro se niega a esto, y con gran fuerza espanta todos aquellos pensamientos negativos.

Uno… dos… tres minutos… y nada. Siento un gran peso en mi garganta ¿Qué es esta sensación?

Al cuarto minuto, la enfermera retira su mano de mi vientre y nos mira a los dos con una expresión totalmente neutra y sin emoción en su rostro. No… no puede ser…

Discúlpenme, necesito verificar algo –anunció ella mientras se levantaba e iba directamente hacia al pasillo, perdiéndose de vista.

No entiendo… ¿Qué crees que ocurra June? June…–Shun me está hablando, pero no respondo, simplemente no puedo.

¡Malditos todos esos años de estudio médico! A pesar de que se la respuesta en lo más profundo de mi mente, no puedo hacer que mi corazón acepte lo que está pasando. No soy una experta en ecosonogramas, pero he tratado con el personal de obstetricia varias veces como para saber… ¡NO! ¡No y no! ¡Es imposible… yo no…!

De repente mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una figura muy familiar. Seiya estaba postrado en el marco de la puerta con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, lo cual hizo que comenzara a sudar frio.

Hola Seiya –saludó Shun con aprecio.

Hola chicos –respondió el moreno con poco entusiasmo.

¿Qué ocurre? –pregunte con un tono que no admitía replicas y que hizo que Shun me mirara preocupado.

Seiya se sentó en el asiento que estaba ocupando la enfermera anteriormente y cogió el ecosonograma en sus manos, y con lentitud comenzó a recorrer mi vientre. Luego de unos minutos, la cara de Seiya se volvió sombría luego de contemplar la imagen en la pantalla. Seiya intentaba colocarse lo más cerca posible para que yo evitara ver la imagen, pero ya era obvio lo que su sucedía. Seiya. Un neurólogo. Un ecosonograma. Diez semanas. Claro…

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shun, aunque yo ya prácticamente no escuchaba.

Shun… -comenzó a decir Seiya con algo de lentitud- Veras… normalmente en los ecosonogramas logramos ver la mayor parte del cuerpo del niño y en estos podemos determinar si hay algún problema durante…

Dilo de una vez –dije interrumpiéndolo y sintiendo un vacio en mí estomago.

Puede que haya sido algo dura con él y quizás me sobrepase con mi tono, pero nunca me han gustado los retrasos cuando se trata de malas noticias, siempre he sido muy directa con mis pacientes y sus familiares, y no iba a permitir que esta fuere la excepción.

June… tu bebe tiene anencefalia –sentenció Seiya mientras postraba su mirada en mi.

Listo, estaba hecho. No sé porque esperaba algo distinto de los labios de Seiya, creo que mi mente ya conocía la respuesta de sus labios; pero antes de ser doctora, soy una persona y cualquiera que estuviere en mi situación comprendería lo que estoy pasando.

Mis oídos dejaron de funcionar en ese momento, ni siquiera me moleste en escuchar la explicación que Seiya le comenzó a dar a Shun acerca de lo que era anencefalia: un defecto en la fusión de varios sitios de cierre del tubo neural… Si, si como sea. En pocas palabras mi hijo no tenía cerebro ¡Oh! Sorpresa, es un niño o mejor dicho hubiese sido un niño.

¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Ya no está conmigo y todo lo demás me da igual…

Escucho que Shun le anuncia a su jefe que se tomará el resto del día libre, pero simplemente no percibo la realidad de la misma manera que antes. Mis pies se mueven, pero mi cabeza está en otro sitio mientras entramos al carro…

* * *

No entiendo que le pasa a June. Desde que salimos del consultorio siento que está perdida, constantemente volteo mi mirada hacia ella mientras manejo y puedo observar que ella tiene sus ojos en un punto en el horizonte lejano de Tokio.

Entiendo que la notica de que nuestro hijo no iba a poder nacer debido a que no posee cerebro le impactó; pero me asusta que sea algo mas, en mi corazón June es lo mas importante en este momento y no es nada fácil para mí afrontar esta situación. Saber que tenemos que abortar a nuestro hijo por causa mayor es una decisión difícil, pero trato de asumir que es lo mejor para ambos.

Creo que mientras escuchábamos las razones de porque debíamos de aplicar lo más pronto posible el aborto terapéutico, June estaba escuchando; pero no estaba con nosotros. Al final logró asentir; aunque no me explico cómo consiguió fuerzas para hacerlo, yo apenas logre pronunciar una palabra.

Al ver que June sigue sin responder, trato de traer un tema de conversación que la distraiga de todo lo que ha pasado.

Creo que tenemos que comprar más comida ¿No te parece? –Que idiota. Pero es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir.

Nada. June sigue sin contestarme ¿Qué hago?

Últimamente está haciendo demasiado calor, supongo que el verano ya está pegando.

¿Por qué siento que estoy metiendo la pata cada vez que abro la boca? Lo mejor será si me callo, total… no creo que haya nada que pueda solucionar esto.

Por fin… luego de un LARGO viaje, llegamos a la casa. Considero que han sido los veinte minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Miro el reloj y parpadeo varias veces al ver que es la una de la tarde ¡Que lento pasa el tiempo!

Con gran preocupación, observo como June se dirige a la sala y se sienta en el sofá más grande. Al ver que no hay ningún otro movimiento de su parte, decido que lo mejor es preparar el almuerzo. Con mucha parsimonia empiezo a sacar las cosas, cuando de repente recuerdo que no se qué hacer ¿Debería preguntarle a June? No quiero hacer nada para molestarla, pero… creo que debería por lo menos ver que hace, no me gusta este silencio.

Disculpa June… ¿Quieres de…?

No puedo seguir hablando ante la imagen que muestran mis ojos.

June tapaba con sus manos su cara mientras lloraba en silencio. Sus codos estaban recostados sobre sus rodillas mientras que su espalda mostraba unos ligeros temblores. Debo decir que esta imagen me rompía el corazón.

Con rapidez me acerca hasta ella y me senté a su lado. Ella retiró su rostro de sus manos y me observó. Sus ojos azules estaban rojos y sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas; mas aun así, me parecía que seguía igual de hermosa. Con mucho cariño la abrase en silencio y dejé que llorara todo lo que quisiera en mi hombro. Yo también lloré una cuantas lagrimas, por nuestro hijo no nacido, por June y por la tristeza que sentía como padre…

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Dos... cuatro meses? Creo que han sido más de cuatro, estamos en noviembre a fin de cuentas. El tiempo pasa volando cuando menos te lo esperas.

A pesar de que luego del aborto comencé a hablar y a expresarme con algo más de naturalidad, no era yo misma. Shun me dijo en varias oportunidades que no era mi culpa que haya sucedido lo de Damián (El nombre de mi bebe) ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? No pierdes a un hijo todos los días y menos por anencefalia, en estos casos la mujer siempre termina pagando el más alto precio y yo no era la excepción. Durante más de dos meses me recluí en mi misma, al punto de no querer ir a trabajar en varias ocasiones.

Debo admitir que fue gracias a la ayuda de Seika y Saori que logre superar aquella brecha; porque incluso Shun (Quien fue sumamente amoroso y cuidadoso conmigo luego de aquello), no lograba penetrar aquella coraza en la que me había convertido.

Mis amigas me ayudaron a superar aquel episodio de una manera poco convencional. La primera fue en colocarle un nombre a mi hijo. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso, pero Seika sentía que era lo mejor; pues según así, conseguiría ver a mi hijo desde otros ojos.

Nunca he creído en dios, no en vano creces en una isla lejos de toda civilización y peleando en el nombre de una diosa que es amenazada constantemente por dioses que no tienen nada que ver con la concepción actual de dios. Pero luego de la charla que tuve con Natasha, me puse a pensar por primera vez en eso ¿Hay alguna fuerza superior a los dioses allá arriba? Si es así, me gustaría saber el porqué de estas cosas y si vale la pena todo este sufrimiento.

Lo que me había dicho Seika de ponerle un nombre a mi hijo era algo extraño; pero más extraño fue, hacerle un funeral. Si, aparentemente de esa manera podría decirle adiós a mi hijo y estar en paz conmigo misma; aunque al principio no me trague ese cuento, terminé aceptando.

Fuimos todas las chicas a cabo Sunión. Marín, Shaina e incluso Miho estaban ahí, acompañándome en ese momento privado y único. Creo que los chicos no fueron porque sabían que eso era algo de mujeres y a la final tenían razón.

Allí, en lo más alto de ese peñasco, cada una soltó una flor al viento en memoria de aquel niño que no había nacido, pero que había significado tanto para mí. Por extraño que suene; a pesar de que no pude contener las lagrimas mientras contemplaba como las flores se perdían en el horizonte, todo aquello me sirvió para sanar mi alma y agradezco haberlo hecho; de lo contrario, no sé donde hubiese acabado.

No obstante, seguía sin poder sonreír de la misma manera que lo hacía antes, Shun me decía que no tenía porque cerrarme a la posibilidad de volver a querer otro niño, que nunca dijera nunca a lo que el destino me ofrecía. Sinceramente no me importa mucho eso, es un proceso muy lento el sanar de la muerte de un ser querido; por lo que dar el primer paso, no iba a ser fácil.

Y heme aquí otra vez en el consultorio que perdí parte de mi vida. Luego de experimentar algunas molestias y nauseas en octubre, corrí inmediatamente al doctor para ver que ocurría; y al final, mis mayores temores se terminaron haciendo realidad: Estaba embarazada otra vez. Aun no puedo creer mi reacción en ese momento.

¿No le parece genial señorita? –preguntó la enfermera que me había atendido la otra vez.

Destino… claro… ¡EL PUTO DESTINO! -¡¿Qué diablos?!- ¿POR QUÉ ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS? -¿Uh? ¿Acaso estaba sonriendo?- ¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Señorita…

¡Déjeme! –grité mientras me levantaba de la silla frenética- ¡No, no, no!

No sé qué fue que pasó después, pero el punto es que regresé a mi casa a llorar. No sé si fue de felicidad o tristeza; pero de alguna manera, me sentía un poco mejor luego de que me sobrepuse a eso y escuche parte de una canción en la radio. Sus letras aun resuenan en mi mente mientras pienso en ello:

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part, baby of mine.

¿Por qué decidí guardármelo hasta diciembre? No lo sé. En todo el mes logré ocultar mi embarazo de manera increíble, creo que por eso fui y soy la amazona de camaleón ¿No? Quizás tenía miedo de que ocurriera lo de la otra vez, pero… ¿Quién puede juzgarme?

Me juré a mi misma que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que este niño fuere lo más feliz posible. Por eso a Shun le pareció raro que de un día para otro decidiera cambiar mi dieta y comenzara a entrenar mi cuerpo para mantenerme en forma. Ni un solo refresco pasó por mis manos en estas últimas seis semanas y me prometí que iba a comer solo vegetales y comida sana a partir de este momento.

Sea como fuere, juro que lograré que este embarazo salga bien…

Aquí estoy otra vez, en el consultorio. Por alguna extraña razón, mis manos no dejan de temblar, la sensación de frio en mi vientre no me molesta para nada, lo que de verdad me importa es lo que pudiere mostrar la imagen del ecosonograma.

En mi mente le pido a todos los dioses que me ayuden, por favor no dejen que mi hijo sufra el mismo destino de su hermano.

Los minutos pasan y todavía no hay respuesta, tengo la sensación de que quiero gritar o romper una pared para descargarme, pero la sutil sonrisa del enfermero me calma y de repente ante mí, aparece la imagen más bella del mundo.

Eso… es…

Si señora, la felicito –contestó el joven con gran felicidad.

Tal vez… solo tal vez, hay un dios haya afuera…

* * *

Hoy el trabajo estuvo imposible. Mis pensamientos vuelan mientras manejo por la vía que lleva a mi casa. A veces me pregunto si más adelante nos darán vacaciones, ya no falta mucho para Nochebuena y aun no he comprado los regalos para los muchachos y… June.

…June ¿Qué debería regalarle? Este ha sido un año muy difícil para los dos, esta de más decir que no ha sido fácil, por lo que la elección no será sencilla.

Quizás un viaje sería bueno, hace tiempo que no compartimos un momento especial en el que estemos solo nosotros dos. La verdad es que no es tan mala la idea ahora que lo pienso, quizás algo bueno salga al finalizar el año.

Al observar como estoy llegando a mi casa, me doy cuenta de que June ya ha llegado debido a que su carro está estacionado afuera del garaje, cosa que normalmente ella no hace, por lo que me siento algo extrañado ante esta situación.

Sin mucho apuro, estaciono al lado del puesto de mi esposa. Al bajarme de mi carro, mi mente está muy concentrada en lo que habrá hoy de cenar mientras cierro la puerta de este y un gruñido de mi estomago es más que suficiente para que ponga pies en polvorosa hacia mi casa luego de terminar dicha tarea.

Luego de colocar el primer pie en el recibidor, me sorprendo al notar cómo se encuentra la casa; pues está muy distinta, aparentemente June había regresado temprano del trabajo hoy y decidió decorar la casa ella misma. Me siento sobrecogido ante tan bella decoración, obviamente June había cogido unos adornos nuevos este año, cosa que me alegra muchísimo. Se nota que su humor había mejorado considerablemente y esta era la prueba perfecta de ello.

Al caminar por la sala y dejar mi portafolios en el sofá, noto de inmediato la presencia de June en una esquina. Ella se encontraba muy concentrada colocando las luces en el arbolito, que no notó mi llegada hace unos minutos.

Algo en mi quería jugar con ella en ese momento; así que poco a poco me acerque, lenta y juguetonamente. Mis pies eran bastante cuidadosos mientras continuaban su avance y ya no faltaba prácticamente nada para llegar a mi objetivo…

Ni siquiera lo pienses –contestó ella sin dejar de colocar las luces.

Siento una gota de sudor bajar por mi nuca ¿Cómo diablos supo? Debo admitir que a pesar de que no estamos peleando contra dioses, June tiene los reflejos de un felino y su destreza me sorprende cada día mas, no por nada fue una amazona.

Sacudo mi cabeza de esos pensamientos y a pesar de la advertencia, decido abrazarla por la espalda y darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla, cosa que no parece molestarle en lo absoluto y que de hecho, parecía estar esperando.

¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Shun… fui, soy y seré una amazona siempre, no intentes tomarme el pelo –respondió ella con una sonrisa y causando otra en mi.

Eres impresionante ¿Sabias?

Si, aunque no me importa oírlo de ti.

¿Por qué has decidido colocar la navidad hoy?

Mi pregunta hizo que ella se detuviera en su faena y con suma lentitud, dejara los adornos que tenía en la mano en el suelo, para después levantarse nuevamente y recostarse sobre mi pecho.

Bueno… es una ocasión especial ¿No?

Oh ¿Lo es?

Si, creí que era apropiado dar un ambiente más festivo a nuestro hogar.

¿Y que celebramos?

Eh… bueno… dentro de poco tendremos visitas y creo que es importante celebrarlo a lo grande –me explicó ella mientras se daba la vuelta y me miraba a los ojos.

Pero… ¿Quién viene? –pregunté sin captar lo que me estaba diciendo mi esposa.

Como respuesta a mi pregunta, June cogió mi mana y la colocó sobre su vientre con una sonrisa.

Un amiguito que se unirá a nuestra familia.

Al escuchar esto, mis ojos se abren como platos y paso a mirar al vientre de June con una sorpresa descomunal; para después dejar mi mirada clavada en su rostro, el cual asiente con delicadeza en señal de confirmación.

No sé porque, pero luego de eso, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era levantar a June del suelo y dar vueltas en el aire mientras reía con todas mis fuerzas. Aparentemente ella lo estaba disfrutando; a pesar de que me pedía que la bajara mientras se reía.

Luego de eso, decidimos pasar un rato mas intimo para celebrar la llegada de nuestro futuro hijo…

A veces los mejores regalos vienen en paquetes pequeños…

* * *

**N/a:** Feliz navidad a todos los que lean este fic. Este fic fue algo distinto a lo que he hecho anteriormente, quería experimentar con algo nuevo en esta oportunidad y creo que me gusto mucho el resultado y ojala que a ustedes también.

Un saludo muy especial a mis buenas amigas: Saint Lu y Rihannon, cuesta creer que en este ámbito electrónico puedas llegar a tener tan buena relación con gente que nunca ves, pero ya ven… al final todo puede ocurrir. Una feliz navidad para las dos y espero que el tema no haya sido tan deprimente para las fechas, este fic lo hice pensando en el género femenino y por lo tanto, quería abordar un tema más profundo y actual.

Por último, para los que se pierden un poco al principio de la historia. Este fic está basado ligeramente en mi fic "Evergreen", aunque puede leerse como historia independiente si asa lo prefieren. El capitulo que tiene relación con este fic aun no está publicado, pero dentro poco lo lanzare para que lo lean, gracias por su tiempo y feliz navidad.


End file.
